Immortality
by AquaAurora
Summary: Three years ago, he broke her heart and she ran away...but can he get her to come back?
1. Default Chapter

By Aqua As usual, my first chapter is a little bit confusing. But I think you'll enjoy this one.  
  
Scroll One Youkai  
  
The youkai Inuyasha could be seen that day, washing his sanguinary claws in the river, bent over like a woman doing her laundry. But if you had been there, and you told him that he looked like a woman doing her laundry, you'd be extinct and you wouldn't know it. That was how quick he was.  
  
Inuyasha had grown sleek and much thinner over the years, cerise stripes along his cheeks as well as his eyes darkening to a shade of crimson. He was much skinnier and much faster, (as fast as Kouga) and he had a vain pride in himself, for he was—for he was the true lord of the Western lands, for he was truly the devil himself—for he was...for he was the youkai he had wanted to be.  
  
But...there was something deficient...something that didn't fit right when you were a youkai...he longed...he longed to see her...and to see the taijiya and the monk...and the youkai nekko...and he even wanted to see him...the little kitsune...  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he felt the rosary encircling his neck. He even longed to hear the 'osuwari' that usually sounded familiar during this time of the year. (By this time of the year, it means May, when kids take their finals) But now, he never heard the word uttered anywhere, in fact—Inuyasha shook his head, getting his silver bangs into disarray. Why did he think about her? She was only a worthless human...  
  
But he could not help think about her...the way she had left him, heartbroken but not weeping...rushing to the Hone kui no Ido and slipping down it...and, he suspected, crying there, not letting him see the flood of tears.  
  
And he had not believed what he had done at that moment. He...he had made her cry once again, and for a reason that was...unfathomable to everyone, including Shippou.  
  
'Stop it, Inuyasha!' he told himself now. 'You're a youkai, remember? Youkai don't care about anyone else, ESPECIALLY humans!'  
  
But another ineffectual voice answered him. 'But...you weren't a youkai in the first place. And you had to break her heart...like you did to Kikyo...'  
  
Inuyasha swashed water on his face. He needed to get these thoughts out. He walked, and Kaede watched him from far. How had he changed? From the back, he looked the same, save that a scabbard was not latched and that his hair had grown smoother and he was so much thinner. He still had muscle—but muscle was all he had left...no flesh to support the muscle...oh, Inuyasha...what was wrong with you? Why did you do that?  
  
That was actually pretty good, if I do say so myself. And confusing, as always! But I take basically the same format I do in my other stories, the first chapter is always confusing and the second, third, and fourth usually explain things. Reviews please, reviews! 


	2. Chapter Two Unanswered Questions

Wahahahaha! (??)  
  
Disclaimer: ...I do not own Inuyasha. You really think I do?  
  
Scroll Two Unanswered Questions  
  
The human girl Kagome Higurashi was back at her house once more. Her studies were failing, and finals were tomorrow. She sat at her pulpit, and turned her head abruptly toward the bed, but stopped short. Usually...Inuyasha would be there, cursing softly to himself as he ate ramen...but...  
  
What a yero...how could...how could he defect her? Kagome sighed as she put away her math book.  
  
There was a pounding on the door. Kagome quickly put down her math book (lest her mother came in), but it was only Sota. "Sota-chan, what is it?"  
  
"Nee-chan...why? Why isn't youkai-chan here? Why aren't you with him?" Sota asked. Youkai-chan was his special pet name for Inuyasha. (I made this up. Sota really does not call Inuyasha Youkai-chan in Japan! (Unless it was a huge coincidence.))  
  
"Go away, Sota-chan. He'll be back soon," Kagome answered airily, and turned back to her math.  
  
Sota held onto her arm. "You're not telling the truth. Nee-chan...I mean...Kagome! Kagome, I think that...something's wrong...and...you can tell me. I don't care. I'm old enough to know."  
  
Kagome sighed, knowing he would not leave unless she told him. She seated him on the bed and sat down on the chair.  
  
"Now, Sota-chan, you know about the Shikon no Tama, right?" she asked. Sota nodded. "Well, we finally found it and killed Naraku...but...but Inuyasha...turned himself into a youkai."  
  
"But...he promised you that he'd become a human, didn't he, Nee-chan?" he said.  
  
Kagome nodded despondently. "He's not coming back. Ever again. Can you understand that, Sota-chan?"  
  
Sota nodded pompously, and got up to plant a kiss on his sister's cheek. "Go, Nee-chan. Cry."  
  
Sota left. Kagome started to cry. Inuyasha...no matter what he was, she wanted to see him again...Inuyasha...where are you? When are you coming back?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha caught the word that made his heart stop. "Osuwari." He crashed to the ground...was it? Was it...Kagome?  
  
He turned, but it wasn't Kagome. Instead, it was her...Kikyo...ebon hair flying in the breeze, but she looked as she had fifty years before... "Kikyo..." He got up, to face her.  
  
She stood inert. "You're a monster. You had to do that, didn't you?" she asked. Inuyasha bit his lip. "It was enough breaking my heart...but...you had to break hers, too?"  
  
"But, Kikyo...I didn't break your heart. It was all Naraku's fault," Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"That's not the point, Inuyasha! You broke her heart, and it was only for your own gain, not anyone else's! You're a monster..." With that, Kikyo started to walk away, toward the spot where Kaede was picking spices.  
  
"Wait! Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran and clutched her shoulder. She looked back at him, eyes cold.  
  
"What is it? I have better things to do then to talk with you," the priestess snapped.  
  
"I...I want to see her. I want to see Kagome. Help me, Kikyo. Help me," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyo beamed. "Good choice, Inuyasha. Good choice."  
  
Reviews, uh...please? 


	3. Chapter Three Blocking Scrolls

Go, Inuyasha! Go Inuyasha!  
  
Disclaimer: ...I don't own Inuyasha...right?  
  
My favorite Inuyasha characters are, of course, Miroku and Inuyasha! They rock! If you want to read another fanfic that I wrote, search under author inhyel and read Wolf's Mate...  
  
Scroll Three Blocking Scrolls  
  
Inuyasha ran, with Kikyo's admonition ringing in his soft dog-ears. He finally found the Hone Kui no Ido, taking a deep breath as he jumped. He knew what he should do. Make up with her. He jumped...but...what? He was still in the Sengoku Jidai. "Kaede! Kaede!"  
  
The old miko skittered over to him. "She is helping you, is she not?" Inuyasha nodded. "I guess I should trust my sister...but I'm not sure if I should..."  
  
"Please, Kaede...I...I just made a mistake...all people make mistakes," Inuyasha said, telling the truth.  
  
"You're not a person, Inuyasha. You should have known better...but...let me see..." said Kaede.  
  
Kaede knelt neighboring the well and felt all sides, frowning slightly. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked urgently.  
  
"Kagome...before she left, she was a smart girl. She must have borrowed some blocking scrolls...make that invisible blocking scrolls...from that monk and put them. Only she can get through..."  
  
"Can't you remove them, Kaede?" asked Inuyasha. Kaede shook her head, heavyhearted. Inuyasha's heart fell, fell until it fell to the last end of his stomach.  
  
"No. There are only two people who can remove them: the person who put them on here (that would be Kagome) and the person who made the scrolls in the first place...well, Inuyasha, looks like you have to go find the lord monk." Kaede turned around to meet him. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" He was already gone, tearing through the woods, to the south, it seemed. Kaede smiled fondly as she watched him slipping away into the horizon. "So it is, Inuyasha. So it is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango was parboiling dinner when she heard Kirara hiss. "What is it?" she asked. Kirara's fur was bristling, her eyes glowed, and she was hissing like a snake. "What's wrong, Kirara?"  
  
Over the years, Shippou had grown more like the Inuyasha before the mutation, strong and...almost reliable. But his sense of scent was remarkable, and he now put this to good use. Shippou knelt down and sniffed. "Sango..."  
  
"What is it, Shippou-chan?" Sango asked, repenting the fact that she had been born a human.  
  
"Inuyasha...Inuyasha's near," Shippou answered. Sango bit her lip intensely, blood oozing out and dropping onto the grass.  
  
"He won't be any nearer," she muttered and the taijiya picked up her hiraikatsu and headed toward the stand of timber, finding the youkai. She was appalled by his appearance. He was so thin and so...melancholy...and pitiful.  
  
"Sango...you recognize me, eh? It's me...Inuyasha," Inuyasha whispered, and of course she knew.  
  
She was about to usher him in, to tell him that there was no ramen because...because Kagome wasn't here. Sango took a deep breath. No. That was what she wanted to do, but he needed a taste of his own medicine. She struck him with the hiraikatsu. "What the--?"  
  
"A taijiya's job is to kill youkais. You are a youkai now, and I have to kill you. It' s my duty," she said.  
  
"But...Sango, I wasn't a youkai before. I was a hanyou, and you know that..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Traitors," Sango spat out, "also count as youkai. And you meet those qualifications." She glared...  
  
"Where's Miroku? I need to meet him. I need to tell him something..." Inuyasha told her. Sango's eyes could not be seen, she was hiding her tears.  
  
"Get away!" Sango shouted, and she threw the hiraikatsu with all her puissance, but it did not even hit Inuyasha. He had bounded away, hurt by the failure of the important mission.  
  
He knelt down on the bank of the river and cried.  
  
Reviews please, reviews! 


	4. Chapter Four Best Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Scroll Four Best Friends  
  
Miroku strolled along the path, sighing at the smell of the spring flowers in bloom. And he saw his own flower, but she was not in bloom. She was fuming with rage. "Sango? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked. He had just returned from his pilgrimage and now he saw Sango, red, and puffing.  
  
"Oh, no, nothing," Sango answered, and fleetly she began to ladle out the stew. But Miroku knew something was wrong. She was flustered and too upset. What could possibly have happened, he wondered?  
  
He had seen from a distance that Sango had come from near the river, and now he walked toward there. And he saw the scrunched-up shape of his best friend, crying. Miroku was greatly alarmed. Never had he even seen Inuyasha cry, or express any other action that could portray despondency.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered. Inuyasha turned, saw Miroku, and turned away again. "What did Sango do to you?" Miroku turned Inuyasha to him, and Inuyasha put his head down.  
  
The monk had well reason to ask this. Inuyasha's cheek was rent, the flesh showing grotesquely. And his eye was almost popping out. Miroku grimaced and took out some healing spells and Inuyasha was back to normal soon enough.  
  
"Miroku...I love her...Kagome...I want to see her again," Inuyasha whispered. Miroku acquiesced. He touched his best friend's shoulder sensitively, and for once the hanyou did not move away.  
  
"Then go see her. What's stopping you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha sighed profoundly. A lark flew to a pine tree...and Inuyasha watched it. How he did wish that he were that lark, without a care.  
  
"Kagome...before she left, she put some blocking scrolls on the Hone kui no Ido...and only two people can take off those scrolls...you and her. Miroku...will you help me?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku smiled warmly. "Even though I promised not to Kagome-sama...yes. But only because she would be happier if I did so." And the two relished the moment and completed their rite. They struck fists. "Best friends?"  
  
"Best friends," validated Inuyasha. And the two best friends ran off into the direction of the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo was not keeping an eye on Inuyasha, now she spent most of her time on Kagome. But seeing that the girl was torn between Inuyasha and her pride—Kikyo decided to help. She flew down to Kagome's room, and Kagome stared at her in wonder.  
  
"Kikyo," she whispered. Kikyo smiled, and Kagome knew that she was not the she-dastard (and no, I did not spell wrong, that is really a word) who wanted to kill (or marry?) Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha wants you. He loves you," Kikyo whispered. Kagome looked at the beige carpet near her slippered feet, and it was a while before she could answer. She could not believe Kikyo, her forevermore rival was actually helping her.  
  
"But...he...he betrayed me..." she said. Sota entered the room, and stared at Kikyo before the two girls gave him the death glare and he tiptoed humbly out. He breathed heavily.  
  
"Kagome...I trust you to make your own decision...but think. Inuyasha's life..." Kikyo sighed. "He loves you. You are me, but I am not you." (It's like how a square is a rectangle but a rectangle isn't a square...wait...is that right? If I don't know this, why am I in the advanced math class—ahhhhhhh!) "Make your decision."  
  
For many hours after Kikyo's departure, her reincarnation thought. Inuyasha's life...was so...rueful...cast aside because of his birth... Kagome sighed. She knew what was the right thing to do. But...  
  
Could she do it?  
  
Reviews please, reviews! 


	5. Chapter Five Crossings

Nothing to say... Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Scroll Five Crossings  
  
Kagome had finally made her decision. She walked to the well when she was sure nobody was around and hopped down. "Kikyo-san said this was the right decision...but is it true?" Kagome thought.  
  
She climbed the ivy vine up to ground level and sighed once more. It was spring here, and she loved it. The grass was youthful and green, and the flowers spread their pollen through the forest and the fragrances—they were wonderful! And also the beautiful butterfly flew about over the pine trees. And Kagome knew that this was her home, this was where she belonged.  
  
"Kagome," somebody said. Kagome turned, and saw the patriarchal and gentle miko. Like a child, Kagome dashed into her older friend's arms with warm gladness and almost cried.  
  
"Oh, Kaede-bachan...I'm so happy to be here!" Kagome whispered into where her heart would be.  
  
"And I am happy to be the one to receive you...Kagome...Inuyasha is looking for you. He will be with Sango by now, I presume. Go north. And do you have your new...what is that word? Bike, yet?"  
  
"No. I left it. It's kind of heavy to take from the well up," Kagome answered. Now that she thought about it, she had left nearly everything she needed at home. What a simpleton she was.  
  
"No matter. We can call upon somebody for help...now..." Kaede whistled softly, and although the note itself was soft, the noise went far and wide.  
  
A whizzing orange ball came to them, and Kagome choked when she saw Shippou, after three years of augmentation, and she was hurt—hurt how much he looked like Inuyasha. The orange hair had grown and he wore it loose—and a haori! His eyes were homicidal and golden, and the tail was sleek and much longer, not the short bushy thing that he had worn—hence his name, Shippou.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Shippou cheeped, and she knew he was the same one and he cried into her shirt and she cried into his hair.  
  
"Shippou, take Kagome back to Sango, and...Kagome? Tell Sango that she should not hurt him anymore...if she is to give him a taste of his own medicine, then...she should not. The one she gave him is bitter enough."  
  
Shippou metamorphosed into a real fox, and Kagome reminisced of the time when she, Inuyasha, Myoga, and Shippou had fought against Hiten and Manten, the Thunder Brothers...and the pelt of Shippou's kitsune father. "On top of me!"  
  
Kagome surmounted, and she found to her joy that he could carry her as far as he wished, and where she wished to go was where Sango was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had removed the blocking scrolls, and before climbing in, Inuyasha looked back at his best friend. "Miroku, are you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "My being there will not help. Inuyasha, you are the strongest person I know. You can do it by yourself. You aren't that arrogant, stuck-up child anymore."  
  
Choleric as Inuyasha was at being called an 'arrogant, stuck-up child', he knew Miroku was right. "Go. Sango should be worrying by now."  
  
"Oh...and about that...she's just angry, Inuyasha...she's just angry," Miroku said, meaning the cuff of the hiraikatsu. Miroku started to mount his brown horse.  
  
"I would be too, believe me," Inuyasha replied, and he departed. Miroku smiled, almost sadly, and rode off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha crawled out of the nokoro, ki poignant like crazy. He walked to Kagome's house, found her window open, and jumped inside. She was not there. He glanced outside. It was night. She should be home by now. The door opened. The hanyou's heart pounded, and the nervousness retreated when he saw it was just Sota.  
  
"I...Inu-no-niichan..." the little boy whispered. Inuyasha scrutinized his face for meaning, found nothing, and stepped closer.  
  
"Hey shrimp...where's your sister? I...I want...I mean...I need to see her," Inuyasha said, his silvery bangs covering his eyes. If Sota had seen them, he would have been enraptured and would have told Inuyasha that he didn't know where his sister was, but he could not see them, and so he acted sour.  
  
Sota cast his eyes on the floor and walked out the door. Inuyasha watched as he left, and a tear fell to the ground. "If...if he's abandoned me...Kagome...it's too much to hope for...I'm a fool..."  
  
Reviews please, reviews! 


	6. Chapter Six Best FriendsOnce Again

Scroll Six Best Friends—once Again  
  
Kagome rode on Shippou until they reached the clearing. He beckoned to her to get off (she did so) and he led her to where Sango was, asleep. "Sango- chan. Sango-chan?"  
  
The maroon eyes opened, and they were as extensive as ever. "K...Kagome- chan?" The taijiya got up, and she greeted her best friend fondly. "You're back..." The tears were drizzling on Kagome's head.  
  
"Sango-chan...I...I want to see Inuyasha...I want to see him," Kagome whispered to her best friend.  
  
"What you ask for, my dear friend, is not too much right now. I'll let you do anything you want...but are you sure?"  
  
"Hai. He has gone through enough, and I have gone through enough. We are ready to see each other again...oh...and Sango-chan? Kaede-bachan told me to give you this message: 'you should not hurt him anymore...if you are to give him a taste of his own medicine, then...you should not. The one you gave him is bitter enough.' What does that mean, Sango-chan?"  
  
"Oh...I...Nothing...Kagome-chan. It's in the past. We can put the past behind us, can't we?"  
  
"I guess," Kagome answered. But she was much distressed by the way everyone looked. Sango looked relatively the same, save a sparse wrinkles on the side of her mouth. 'She's aged...she's gotten older...I wonder...the same number of years passed for all of us...but I haven't changed...everyone else has...even Shippou-chan...I feel like...I missed out on something. Inuyasha? Has he changed, too?' "Sango-chan, has Inuyasha changed any?"  
  
"Him? Well, he's a youkai, that's a big difference--," Sango answered, but Kagome fleetly cut her off.  
  
"Sango-chan," she said, softly but adamantly. The word 'youkai' now brought stings to her heart, reminding her of the painful reminiscence.  
  
"He...he is much thinner, Kagome-chan...and...he...he killed Kouga...he's much stronger now, much stronger..."  
  
"What did you just say?" Kagome interrupted bluntly. Sango stared at her. Kagome was transuding.  
  
"I just said that 'he's much stronger now, much stronger...'" answered Sango. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No! Before that! He...he killed Kouga-kun?! When?!" Kagome shouted. Although she had felt no unfeigned love for Kouga, she had regarded him as one of her best friends, and she knew that sometimes he could act...odd and over- possessive, as Inuyasha was prone to do when the mood struck him, but she had really loved him...but not loved him as she had loved Inuyasha.  
  
There are three kinds of love in this mysterious, mixed-up world. They are: friendship love, man-woman (or boy-girl) love, and family love. Kagome loved Sota because he was her little brother (although she never showed this love, everyone knew of it. If anyone reading this has a sibling, you know what I mean). Kagome loved Sango because the taijiya was her best friend. And...and she loved Inuyasha...because he was...because he was her first love.  
  
Kagome breathed at the sky heavily. She had cherished Kouga, too. As a friend? She was not sure...but she knew she would punish Inuyasha when she first saw him. Maybe not for Kouga's sake...maybe that was just an excuse...but Kouga's restless soul in heaven or the land of jigoku, wherever it was, whether it be haunting the land of the Sengoku Jidai like Kikyo was doing, or resting in peace in heaven, it would settled down again from the comfort of knowing that Kagome cared for him. Maybe not in the way that he wanted her to, but it was good enough.  
  
"Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" Sango asked with due precautions. Kagome snapped awake from her thinking.  
  
"Hai, of course I'm okay! What makes you think I'm not?" Kagome asked. Sango pointed. Kagome felt, and the impromptu moisture of the tear on her skin surprised her. She put her finger in her mouth.  
  
"You're crying...Kagome-chan...are you sure?" Sango asked softly. Kagome nodded and turned around and let a few tears fall to the ground.  
  
Then she turned around again to face Sango and smiled bravely. "I'm...fine...it's just that...Kouga-kun's been around for a long time...I just can't imagine him as dead."  
  
"I know what you mean..." Sango sighed. "Kohaku..." She turned around to meet Kagome's eyes. "Best friends?"  
  
"Best friends," Kagome answered without thinking. But later, as she thought it over, she realized how they sounded so much like Miroku and Inuyasha. And she cried.  
  
Whoopsies I forgot to put the disclaimer. Ah, but who cares anyway. Reviews, remember! 


	7. Chapter Seven Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Happy birthday—everybody! Whenever it's your birthday, look here if nobody told you!  
  
Scroll Seven Reunion  
  
Inuyasha sat on the porch steps. The appearance of Kagome's grandfather much lightened him and his morale, with the hearsay that Kagome had slipped down the well a few hours ago. He jumped down.  
  
At the moment of his advent, Kagome was riding Shippou towards the well. She had her miraculous powers still, and could feel his ascent to the land, and she wanted him to meet her as they usually would, but in the opposite roles.  
  
When Inuyasha sneaked out, he saw Kikyo, deadly and beautiful miko, black hair in the wind, staring in front of him. "Kikyo-san...did you see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, I did...and Inuyasha? I...just wanted to say something...sorry...and um...be happy...for me...I...I mean..." A tear slithered down her cheek to land on the ground. "Just be happy..."  
  
"Kikyo..." the hanyou whispered and he tugged her into his arms and felt the watery tears on his shoulder. 'Be happy? How can I be happy when you're the one who's making me sad?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome whistled vaguely as she pedaled her bike down the rocky dirt path "Inuyasha! He's really here! Oh, Inuyasha! I hope you're not as thin as Sango-chan said you were! Well, I'll feed you up on a lot of ramen, that ought to get you as fat as you were before!" she cried out happily, and babbled on to herself for no apparent reason. She had reached Kaede's village, and the villagers looked at her strangely. Kagome smiled confidently. "Hello!"  
  
"Lady...Kagome...Who are you looking for?" asked the offspring of one of the village farmers. When Kagome had been there last, she had been three. Now she was six. Her name was Sayo.  
  
"Inuyasha, of course! Where is he, may I ask?" Kagome asked. The farmers shushed and indicated at the forest, near the Hone kui no Ido. "Thanks!" Kagome shouted as she rode her bike quickly.  
  
Her heart thudded. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.  
  
And with the blow went a word. Inuyasha. Ba-bump. Inuyasha. Ba-bump.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms for what seemed like a stretched time. Then he looked and studied her face, and kissed her. Kikyo sighed. "I...nu...ya...sha!" Inuyasha turned around, and froze.  
  
Kagome was taken aback by the way he looked. He must be less than...less than ninety pounds! He...he looks so thin...he's all skin and bone, probably you can see his ribs sticking out...but Kikyo... "Kagome..."  
  
He was traumatized by the way that Kagome looked, too. "I...hate...you...I...came all this way...just to see you...and you're out kissing that bitch?!" Kagome asked, screeching at him.  
  
"But...Kagome...I..." Inuyasha was about to give details, when Kagome rudely interrupted him, not waiting for explanations, as was her usual custom. She glared at him ferociously with her blue eyes.  
  
"I don't want any of your stupid explanations! I'm leaving, now!" Kagome hollered. And she stomped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was not really leaving. She was with Sango and Miroku. "Sango, last time Inuyasha came, he looked so thin. What's wrong with him?" asked the miniature kitsune. He could tell that Kagome wanted to know.  
  
"Shippou...Inuyasha couldn't eat anything for three years straight...don't you think he would have gotten really thin after that?" Sango asked. Kagome choked. Sango sighed. Inuyasha...  
  
"Sango-chan..." Sango turned and saw Kagome, tears striping her cheeks, and her body palpitant with the magnitude of tears over spilling. "I...I was so horrible...Inuyasha..." Kagome closed her eyes. Sango took the head on her lap.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome-chan. Everything's going to be okay," Sango murmured. Kagome sighed and fiddled with a strand of black hair that had fallen onto Sango's kneecap and touched it to her eye.  
  
"My heart...feels like it's been pierced by a thousand arrows...like Inuyasha must have felt when Kikyo fired that arrow at him...hurt by the arrow itself, but also hurt because of her 'betrayal...'"  
  
"It's going to be okay, Kagome-chan. Stop thinking about Inuyasha for a minute," said Sango. "Everything's going to turn out fine."  
  
"I just wish...that it'd turn out that way..."  
  
Reviews... 


	8. Chapter Eight My Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Scroll Eight My Wish  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha..." Kikyo apologized softly. Inuyasha looked as if he were going to suffocate her.  
  
He lifted his arm high, looking as though he were about to hit her. Then he drew it to his thigh, and sighed deeply. "It's my fault...farewell, Kikyo..."  
  
'Good-bye, Inuyasha,' Kikyo thought as she stood there, watching the silver- haired teenager disappear.  
  
"Good-bye Inuyasha, eh?" asked a voice. Kikyo turned, and frowned at the individual behind her.  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts, you jerk. Anyway...aren't you in love with Kagome?" Kikyo guessed.  
  
"I am...but...you...are as beautiful...more beautiful as her," answered the other quietly. Kikyo smiled into his breastplate as he tugged her into an embrace. "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too," Kikyo whispered as sensitively as the wind as she put her hand to his ear, "Kouga-kun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango had made a plan to help her precious Kagome-chan; and now she put it into action. "What am I supposed to do again?"  
  
"Hoshi-sama, we've gone over this a hundred times! Just think about it, okay?" said Sango.  
  
"Please, Sango-chan. I want it to be perfect. Will you please go over it again for Miroku-sama?" Kagome said.  
  
Sango nodded. "Alright, Hoshi-sama...now..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha roamed the earth like a ravenous beast searching for food, but he was a hungry heart, searching for his love to feed on. "Inuyasha!"  
  
He turned, and saw Miroku. "Hey, Miroku," the youkai greeted his friends softly. His vigor was all gone.  
  
"Inuyasha...I need to talk to you. Here, let's go into the hot spring," Miroku suggested. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
It had been years since Inuyasha had been in a hot spring, and he became accustomed to the heat and sat in the blistering water like a meditating man. "Miroku...what is your wish?"  
  
"My wish is to live happily ever after with my beautiful woman Sango like in the fairy tales," answered Miroku.  
  
"What a simple life you lead...yet simple is better than complicated and difficult like me..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"What is your wish, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked softly. Inuyasha sighed softly as he shifted one knee.  
  
"My wish...is to come home one day to a warm 'welcome home!' That is my wish, Miroku..."  
  
Reviews, please! 


	9. Chapter Nine Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Hey, kids! Well, at least I'm still young...  
  
Right now, I have lots to work on—especially...Wolf's Mate! Yeah! And I'm reading the LOTR series...started on The Hobbit for some reason...  
  
This story is going to be kind of...short...  
  
Scroll Nine Immortality  
  
Inuyasha was picking at his nails with his teeth, leaning against an antediluvian oak tree, though not the Goshimboku. He yawned. Being a youkai, he had found, earlier in his days, was the most boring thing anyone could wish for. Immortality...was it really worth it, he wondered?  
  
"My lord, Inuyasha! What have you DONE to yourself?!" Inuyasha stopped...it couldn't be...he...  
  
"MYOGA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Inuyasha asked, and he fiddled with the small, elderly flea youkai in his claws.  
  
"Ow! Ow! You should really clip your...claws sometimes, my lord!" Myoga suggested, as microscopic drops of flea blood spouted everywhere.  
  
"Whatever...but where have you been, Myoga?" asked Inuyasha, rather dotingly. Myoga was his mentor.  
  
"What have you done to yourself, my lord? Surely the Lady Kagome will not permit this," he believed.  
  
"Stow it," ordered Inuyasha. "I don't care about that...that...that...idiot...anymore." But, as always, his voice corroborated otherwise.  
  
"You can still turn around, my lord! You will be great again! My lord...become the lord you were meant to be!"  
  
"Shut your trap, flea! I don't want to listen!" Inuyasha hollered, and he shoved Myoga aside. Myoga stared.  
  
"So it is, my lord...then I shall abandon you..." He turned to the darkness behind him. "My lord."  
  
"Sessho-maru..."  
  
"Immortality was not meant for you, my brother, it was not," Sessho-maru sighed with his calm ferocity.  
  
"That's what you think," Inuyasha growled and he shoved Sessho-maru aside and grabbed Rin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At this point, Kagome was running up the hill and spied Inuyasha, Sessho- maru, Rin, and Jakken at the bottom. (Of course she couldn't see Myoga!) "Inuyasha!" she was about to yell, when she froze.  
  
Inuyasha held the squirming Rin upside down, her great mass of black hair hanging the air. Sessho-maru stood still. Then Inuyasha took a claw and poked a hole in Rin's neck. She screamed. The blood spouted. Sessho-maru's face grew dark. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and tried to slice off Sessho- maru's neck...but he could not do it. It would not transform. Without waiting for it, he sliced off Sessho-maru's head and threw it. Jakken and Myoga fled in fear.  
  
And do you know what the hanyou did at this point, reader? He licked his fingers. "Ah...blood..." He looked up, and saw Kagome. "Eh?"  
  
Kagome screamed, letting loose the fright she had harbored and ran away. Inuyasha watched her, as his silver hair blew in the wind. "My fuck...is immortality really worth this?"  
  
Reviews please... 


	10. Chapter Ten A Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...kehehe...  
  
Anyway, what's up, people? This is the last chapter of Immortality! Can you believe it! Anyway, thanks for reading it...it's been my pleasure to write this. (I wish I could show you my real Yoko-style signature)  
Aqua  
  
Scroll Ten A Warm Welcome  
  
Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she blubbered to Sango. "Oh, Sango- chan...I...I can't believe it!"  
  
"What is it, Kagome-chan? What's gotten you this upset?" Sango asked gently. Her black hair fell over her shoulders.  
  
"I...Inuyasha...he killed...he killed Sessho-maru! I mean...Sessho-maru was always a bastard...but...he...he was still his brother!"  
  
"Kagome, you know how Sessho-maru behaved to Inuyasha when they were kids. Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Because...because, Sango-chan, Sessho-maru wasn't the only person (uh, I mean youkai) that he killed! He also killed...he also killed Rin-chan..."  
  
"Kagome-chan, you don't know what it's like to have a grudge against someone."  
  
"Yes, I do! Do you know how much I hate Naraku?" asked Kagome. Sango shook her head.  
  
"No. Don't talk," Sango ordered, putting up her hand. "For instance, do you know how much I hate Naraku? It is because he took away my beloved brother, the only connection to my past. And no matter how I love my new life, you...you can't just...walk away from love..."  
  
"He...he said that, didn't he?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded solemnly and continued.  
  
"So I'd like to rip Naraku's limbs from his body, stomp on his heart if he has one, throw his guts to Pluto, play jump rope with his intestines, and feed his brain to Kirara (hopefully she won't get poisoned after she eats it). But..."  
  
"But why did he kill Rin-chan? She really didn't do anything to him...it isn't her fault she travels with that monster Sessho-maru."  
  
"Kagome-chan, even though Naraku didn't do anything to you, why do you want to kill him?"  
  
"Because...because..." Kagome answered, but she could not answer. She could not.  
  
"It's because you love Inuyasha, Kagome-chan. You need him. Go," Sango ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After his disappointment, Inuyasha had settled in a cave, where he was excluded from the world, where he was alone and would remain so until he wanted to come out, which he thought would be never.  
  
After a day of wandering around the forest watching humans running away from him in fright, he returned to the forest and hung his head. "Kagome...I want you...  
  
"But she won't be here...I wish...I wish that...it's too much to hope for..." Inuyasha trudged up to the cave entrance and saw a shadow standing over him. "Probably Jakken and Myoga coming to scold me and insult me..."  
  
But when he looked up, he saw another, a girl, with black hair and blue eyes, smiling at him with the light of the sun. She looked like a true goddess to him, standing there, with her hands on her knees and leaning forward at him.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Welcome home!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the end. I drew a picture to go along with Kagome's 'Welcome home'. It looks not that bad...anyway, bye! 


End file.
